I Will Follow You Into The Dark World
by tivanciscm
Summary: *****COMPLETE!***** What would happen if Tony and Ziva's daughter went missing? Was it an abduction? Or did she just run away? I'm hoping this one will be long and I hope to finish it this month. So STAY TUNED! :D /watch?v ktyb JkDD-0&feature youtu.be Rated M for violence maybe including rape not sure yet but possible and also a lot of graphic detail
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Tony!" Ziva called to her husband from the bathroom. After a few moments, Tony rushed in.

"Everything okay?" He asked. He saw his wife I'm the toilet with a stick-like-thing in her hands.

"Tony, I'm pregnant." Tony looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious. He said. She nodded her head.

"I am serious."

_NCIS_

_Hey there peoples! I hope you enjoyed this little prologue type thing. Sorry its so short. I just wanted to get that part in there and yea...haha. I hope you'll continue reading and I'll try to upload once a week:) _


	2. Chapter 1

"Ziva's family?!" The doctor called coming into the hospital waiting room. McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs all got up.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Abby asked jumping up and down excitedly causing her black pigtails to fly everywhere.

"It's a girl." The doctor said happily. " 8 Ounces, perfectly healthy." Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled. She knew the DiNozzos would have an adorable baby. The doctor led them into the room where Ziva had her baby. Instantly Abby ran over to Ziva who was holding the baby in her arms. She looked up when she heard Abby running and smiled at her.

"Oh my God. She's so...beautiful!" Abby exclaimed. Ziva nodded. "What's her name?"

"Anastasia Calleigh DiNozzo." Tony answered knowing Ziva was too exhausted to talk.

"Well she is gorgeous." Ducky said admiring the scene. McGee nodded.

"You guys will be great parents." Gibbs nodded showing no emotion. Ziva and Tony looked up at each other and smiled.

"We only hope." Ziva smiled.

"I'll give you six months off and you both will still get a check in the mail with your salary."

"Thank you boss." Tony smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Of course." Ziva smiled giving Abby the baby. After carefully placing the baby into her arms, Abby smiled down at her.

"Hi there Anastasia! You are so-" she got caught off by Anastasia screaming. "Oh!" Abby said worried and gave the baby back to her mother. Instantly, once the girl was in her mother's arms stopped crying and closed her eyes. Ziva smiled.

"She sure knows who her mother is." Gibbs smiled. He looked over at Abby and saw her frowning. "Hey don't take it personally. She's gonna love you."

"Are you sure?" Abby asked. He nodded and patted her on the head.

"We should go and let these two be." Ducky said. They nodded in agreement.

"Call me if you need a babysitter!" Abby shouted to Ziva.

_NCIS_

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

"Come on sleepy head." Tony called to his wife lightly shaking her. Ziva rolled over and groaned.

"It is time to get up already?" She asked. Tony nodded and gave his wife and encouraging kiss.\

"Yes. I'm sorry." He said. She smiled at him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The unmistakable voice of their 4 year old daughter yelled from her room. Ziva sighed and got out of the bed.

"You might want to throw something on before you go over to her room." Tony winked. Ziva looked down at herself and saw that she had no clothes, but a bra and underwear, on. She blushed and grabbed her blue night gown from the floor. "I'm going into the shower." Tony said.

"Alright." Ziva answered. "I will go and make us some breakfast."

_NCIS_

"Morning, Ana." Abby greeted the four year old when Ziva came down to her lab to drop her daughter off.

"Hi Abby. Mommy gave me this necklace today!" The little girl exclaimed showing Abby her new necklace.

"Wow. That is really pretty!"

"Daddy says it's really special." Abby smiled at the little girl.

"Anything from your parents is special because they are special people Sweetie." Ana looked up at her mom.

"Yes. They are." She said hugging Ziva.

"Ziva, I need you upstairs." Gibbs called peeking his head from the elevator door.

"Alright Gibbs. I'll be there in second."

"Now Ziva." She nodded and took the little girl's arms off her body.

"Mommy! Don't go!" Ana squealed wrapping her hands around her mother again.

"Honey, I am sorry. I have to go. I will be back. I promise!" Ziva said taking her daughter's arms and taking them off her waist again.  
She kissed Ana's head and left with Gibbs in the elevator.

**Hey sorry if this is boring. I hope you are still enjoying it. I said I would try and update once a week. Yea...I was wrong...maybe like...3-4 chapters a day. :) Keep reading. The next (or next one after this next) will be when things start picking up:) R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

******Hey there! Thanks for choosing to read this story! I promise you will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. If you notice any grammar errors, feel free to comment on that by reviewing. Thanks so much and here is the next chapter.! OH! And...I don't own NCIS. WAH! :'( oh well. Enjoy anyway:)**

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"Dad, when can I start dating boys?" Anastasia asked her father during dinner.

"Not now." He answered getting some salad on his fork and putting it into his mouth.

"I know that! So when then?"

"Ana, Honey," Ziva said. "When you are ready to date a...boy, we will discuss it. But not right now. You're too young."

"But Mom! Teresa has had three boyfriends!"

"We will discuss it later, Ana." her mother repeated.

"When is later?" Ana insisted.

"When you are 16."

"Ugh. You guys are SO annoying. I'm not five you know!"

"You're only 10, Ana. Your father and I believe that is way too young to be 'dating a boy'."

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I'll be in my room if you need me." Ana growled getting up and walking out of the dining room.

_NCIS_

"No. I'm not going."

"Come on! It'll be fun! All the popular boys will be there!" Teresa said over the phone.

"My parents would kill me. And you know it."

"Ana, you're...what...like 15? You're going into 9th grade! Do you want to be popular in High School?"

"Yes...but not that bad."

"Yes you do. I know you do! You've tol-"

"Ana!" Her father's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Teresa. I have to go."

"K. Bye. I'll see you in High School. Good luck trying to hang out with me ever again."

"Teresa! Wait! No...uhm...I'll go!"

"Good. See you there." Teresa said and hung up. Ana groaned and rolled off her bed. How was she supposed to tell her parents that she had a party to go to? She knew they would ask who would be there? Would there be beer? Would there be weed? All the typical parent questions. Ana hated to lie, but...she had to so her parents wouldn't know what kind of party she was really at. After she walked out of her room, she went to the stairs where her father was standing.

"Yea Dad?" She asked.

"Your mother and I have to go to work."

"Okay." Ana said. "Where's Mom? I have to ask her something."

"Check in our bedroom. And while you're at it, tell her to get her butt down here or else we'll be late."

"Okay." Ana went back toward her room, but strode into her parent's bedroom, which was right next door. She saw her mother putting on makeup by her mirror. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Sweetie." Ziva said looking at her through the mirror and smiling. Then she frowned at her daughter and turned to look at her. "You okay?" She asked.

"No! I mean...yes. Yes I'm fine."

"Ana..."

"Mom, really. I have to ask you something."

"Okay. I am listening."

"There...can you and Dad take me to a par...I mean a friend's house?"

"What were you about to say?"

"Um...I don't remember."

"I guess that's fine. Who is this friend?"

"Alyssa. She's a new friend."

"Oh that is good. I am glad you are making new friends this summer Sweetie." Ana gave her a weak smile.

**KEEP READING! THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS EXCITING! You won't be disappointed! Though...there will be a lot of violence, so if you don't like violence, DON'T READ! If you don't mind, KEEP READING! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry. I can't come home. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Even though he's...oh God...I'm not okay-"

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT BITCH!" The man yelled slapping her across the face. "TELL THEM WHAT I'M DOING TO YOU!"

"He's hurting me...raping me. I love it though. I love every bit of it. And the truth is...I...never loved either of you. You've ruined my life and he's making my life worth something. He's helping me. If you get this message, don't try to find me because it'll be too late. Bye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to the man. He threw in the garbage dumpster. "I want my Mommy." Ana whined as he pushed her on the hard concrete ground. Ana groaned and clutched the back of her head. She now had a huge headache.

"You hate her, remember?"

"No! I don't! I love my parents! Even though they're so annoying sometimes, I still love them and I always will!"

"Bitch. Shut your mouth." He said getting on top of the fifteen year old girl and stripping off her plaid shirt she was wearing. Ana squirmed, trying to get out of his reach. He was too strong though. He roughly took off her bra and began feeling her whole upper body. Ana tried kneeing him in the stomach but he would slap her across the face. He kept feeling her body until he decided to take off her pants and underwear. Now, totally exposed, she felt weak. So she gave up fighting against his grip. He took off all of his clothes and sat on top of the girl thrusting his body into hers. Ana held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey...Tony..." Ziva called to her husband who was in the living room watching TV. "You might want to listen to this."

"What is it?" Tony called coming over to her wife. She gave him the phone pressing '1' to replay the message.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry. I can't come home. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Even though he's...oh God...I'm not okay-"

"STICK TO THE SCRIPT BITCH!" A male voice yelled. Tony heard the sound of something slapping skin. "TELL THEM WHAT I'M DOING TO YOU!"

"He's hurting me...raping me. I love it though. I love every bit of it. And the truth is...I...never loved either of you. You've ruined my life and he's making my life worth something. He's helping me. If you get this message, don't try to find me because it'll be too late. Bye." Tony gave the phone back to his wife.

"What do we do?" She asked. "Should we let Gibbs know?"

"Yes." Tony said still in shock in what he had heard. His own daughter...was currently being hurt, beat up, and raped. "You know...none of this would've happened if you let her go to that friend's house."

"You want me to always say 'no' when she asks if she can go to a friend's?" Ziva yelled.

"Yea! I do! At least she'd still be here and she wouldn't have been raped."

"Well I am sorry, but my daughter-"

"She's OUR daughter Ziva. Not YOUR daughter. When will that ever register in your brain? Damnit!"

"OUR daughter needs to have fun! Not sit at home all the time!"

"Well OUR daughter is being raped because she wasn't sitting at home! How do you feel about that, Ziva? Huh?" They both stared at each other for a little while.

"You know...this will not help us find her. We have to stick together. Me and you. We can do this Tony. We will find our daughter." Ziva said in a calm voice.

"You're right. Let's call up Gibbs and see what he suggests."

**NEW CHAPTER! WOOOO! Now...if this is too much for you, PLEASE STOP READING! It'll get worse...like I think I'm done with most of the raping part but he's not done with her. I'm not sure how long this will be but I'm hoping it's at least 5 chapters...I wanted it to be like 50...but I don't really see that happening. So...I'm just gonna make it 5 or 10.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Please. Please. I'm hungry. Can I have some food? Please?" Ana asked coming over to the jail bars she was locked in when she saw the man come over.

"No!" He said harshly. Unlocking the door he pulled her out and told her to get undressed. She followed the orders and took them off. Feeling weak again, she gave up fighting again knowing what was coming next. But what she excepted was totally wrong. Within seconds of her getting her clothes off, she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her back. She screamed in pain and felt the hot blood drip down from her back. After what felt like an hour, he shoved her back into the cell, completely naked and cold. Every time she tried to move her body protested. Finally though, after many tries, she made it to the corner of the cell and began crying silently. Remembering the picture of her and her family she had under her cot she crawled back over and searched under the cot. Finding it she took it back to the corner with her. She stared at it. It was her favorite picture. She took it everywhere with her.

"Mom," She whispered touching her mother's face on the picture. Ziva was smiling up at the camera. Ana told her mother all the time she had the prettiest smile. Her mother would always laugh at that, ruffle her hair and walk away. In the picture, Ziva was wearing Ana's Christmas/Hanukkah present. It was dark blue with buttons. Her arm was around the whole family. Ana was in the middle. Her brown hair was in a beautiful braid and swung over her shoulder.

"Daddy...I miss you so much." A tear fell onto the picture and made a smudge on her father's face. Ana heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As quickly as she could she crawled back to the cot and put the picture underneath the bed.

"'Ello!" The man greeted with a huge smile. Ana whimpered and backed away. "It's okay. I have something for you!" He reached into the cell and threw in some crumbs. "There's your food." He said and walked away leaving the 15 year old girl with basically nothing. It was then she realized how cold she was. She wrapped her arms around her body and folded herself into a ball and fell onto the ground. Everything went black and she went to sleep.

_NCIS_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called out to the distressed father. Tony looked up from his desk up at his boss.

"Yes boss?"

"Do you know a Richard Tango?"

"No boss. Why are you asking me this?"

"His DNA was found on the piece of clothing left from your daughter." Gibbs said walking over to him. "Abby found where he lives. Ziva, let's go."

Once they got on their vests and got their guns, they all walked to the black SUV and got in. Gibbs got the front seat. Once he started driving the car, they were on their way.

"Who is this man?" Ziva asked trying to make her voice sound more calm then it really was.

"I don't know. I thought one of you two would know." Gibbs said. "But we're about to find out. He lives closer than I thought."


	6. Chapter 5

Ziva, Gibbs and Tony walked into the house.

"Mr. Tango! If you're in here, please come out! We are the police!" Gibbs yelled. Nothing. He tried again only louder.

"I'm gonna look in the basement." Ziva said walking toward the door to the basement.

"No! Not alone!" Tony said grabbing her arm. "Let me come with you!" Ziva nodded and pulled out her gun. Tony did the same as Ziva slowly opened the basement door.

"If you are down here, we are the police!" Ziva yelled.

"Oh no! Oh shit! Girl! Come on! Wake up!" A male voice mumbled. Ziva looked at her husband who nodded. They both ran down the stairs guns out in front of them. They looked around the room and saw a cell opened with a man leaning over a girl who looked 10. She was completely stripped. Ziva groaned and put her gun her pocket and ran to the girl and man. Shoving the man away she knelt down beside her daughter and wiped the hair out of her face. "She won't wake up! I tried everything! I think she's dead. But...but I didn't kill her! I swear! I came down here and she was laying the ground! I promise!"

"Yea...well you see, there's already a problem. Why was she down here, in this cell completely naked anyway? Did you rape her? Did you-" He got interrupted by coughing.

"Tony! She is alive!" Ziva exclaimed looking up at her husband. He smiled at her. Ziva looked back down at her daughter who's eyes were now completely wide with fear.

"Get. Him. Away. From. Me." She exclaimed trying to get away. Ziva held her still.

"He cannot hurt you anymore, Sweetie. We are both here. He will never come near you again." Ana gave up and laid back down on the ground again, even though her back was killing her from the daily beatings she got. "I am so sorry I let this happen to you." Ziva said running her hand through Ana's hair.

"I'm cold." She whined softly so only her mother heard.

"Where are her clothes?" Ziva demanded the now hand-cuffed man.

"In the dumpster. Just like the other girls." Ziva felt a lump in throat.

"Other?" She croaked. The man smiled and laughed. Tony pulled down on the arms and his laugh turned into a grunt of pain. They heard footsteps run down the stairs.

"Ziva? Tony?" Gibbs yelled.

"Over here boss!" Tony yelled. "We got him and Ana is alive."

"Barley." Ziva mumbled. Gibbs ran over.

"Good. Let's get her up."

"About that..." Richard said. "She has a broken leg. And I think her hips are crushed and her pelvis." Ziva glared at him and hissed.

"I'll go get a blanket." Tony said and ran up the stairs. After what felt like forever, he came back down with a wooly blue blanket. Throwing it to Ziva she wrapped Ana into it and picked her up, careful not to hurt her.

_NCIS_

"I have some bad news but some good news." The doctor said coming into the waiting room. Both parents nodded eager to hear more. "The good news is she isn't pregnant, she doesn't have any STIs and all of her surgery is done. The bad news? After the surgery we found that when he raped her, he tore her vagina. She will be in a lot of pain for awhile."

"Would we be allowed to see her?" Tony asked eagerly. He needed to see his daughter and make sure she was okay. The doctor nodded and led both parents into her recovery room.

"I would warn you, she's still a little sleepy. So...be gentle."

"Of course." Tony said walking over to the bed. Ana was hooked up to all different kinds of machines. She looked really pale and sickly. Ziva walked to the other side and pulled a chair over the bed.

"Hey Sweetie." She said taking her daughter's hand carefully. Ana's head turned toward her mother.

"Hi Mom." Ana croaked. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I lied when I said I was going to a friend's house. It was actually a party. I didn't drink or anything...but...I guess that doesn't matter. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Honey. I knew that already. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really? How did you know?"

"Because I know everything." Ana gave her a weak smile.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Ana and I am so glad you are okay. How do you feel?"

"Sore. My whole body hurts. Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Seriously Ana?" Tony asked taking her other hand. Ana looked at him and nodded. "Then the obvious answer is no. You won't have to go to school tomorrow."

"What about ever?" She smiled. Both parents laughed.

"We will see." Ziva answered leaning forward and kissing her daughter's forehead. Ana closed her eyes and drifted into a sleep knowing she was safe because both of her parents were with her. Nothing would ever hurt her anymore and she knew that for a fact.

**Oh my God. I think I'm done with this story! I finished it in a day! Woo! If you want me to make a sequel, make a review and give me an idea! I'll try to use all of your guyses ideas:) I hope you loved this story and sorry it wasn't all that good. Its short but...hey! It works right! :D**


End file.
